bioshockfandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Artist's Struggle
thumb|300pxThe Gallery of the Artist's Struggle (dt.: Die Gallerie der Qualen des Künsters) ''ist eine Kunstaustellung, die sich etwas außerhalb der High Street befindet. Burial at Sea - Episode 1 thumb|300pxThe Artist's Struggle ist ein Geschäft bzw. eine Austellung, welche lediglich der High Society Raptures dient und auch nur für diese zugänglich ist. Die Gallerie besitzt neben einer großen Skulptur einige moderne und expressionistische Kunstwerke von Sander Cohen und vom Betreiber der Austellung selbst. Zudem ist das Geschäft ein Sponsor von Cohen's Garden of the Muses und besitzt wie jeder Sponsor eine Hasenmaske, welche als Eintrittskarte zum Club dient. Booker DeWitt und Elizabeth benötigen so eine um Cohen's Club betreten zu können. Elizabeth lenkt den Künstler ab, indem sie sich etwas naiv stellt. Booker durchsucht zwischenzeitlich das Hinterzimmer des Ladens nach der Hasenmaske. Dialoge 'Begrüßung' *"Warum hallo. Sie sind ja schon da ..." '' *''"Nehmen Sie sich Zeit. Nehmen Sie alle Zeit die sie haben." '' *''"Guten Tag." '' *''"Wenn es etwas gibt, was ich tun kann ...." '' *''"Bin gleich bei Ihnen." '' *''"Bitte kommen Sie nur herein." '' *''"Nur einen Moment." '' *''"Wunderbar, schön sie zu sehen." '' *''"Bonjour!"'' 'Ablenkung' *''Ladenbesitzer : "Interessant , unglaublich nicht war? Ein Original Sander Cohen er nennt es Miasma.." '' *''Elizabeth : "Tut mir leid , aber ich weiß sehr wenig über Kunst. " '' *''Ladenbesitzer : "Wie fühlen Sie sich wenn sie diese Kunst sehen? " '' *''Elizabeth : "Ich will lieber nichts sagen, dass klänge wie ein Wäschetrockner ich glaube ich bin zu dumm für Kunst. " '' *''Ladenbesitzer : " Soll ich Ihnen sagen, was das bedeutet? " '' *''Elizabeth : " Oh , würden Sie Oh, ich möchte es unbedingt verstehen." '' *''Ladenbesitzer : " In diesem Stück wil Cohen uns zu zeigen, den Kampf des großen Mannes wie er gegen die Sturmflut des Parasiten vorgeht. "'' *''Elizabeth : " Das sehen sie alles in diesem kleinen Bild? " '' *''Ladenbesitzer : "Ja, in der Tat - ich glaube es ist an der Zeit das ihre Begleitung geht ... " '' *''Elizabeth : "Oh, was ist das? Oh, bitte , es ist so schön ... was ist das?? " '' *''Ladenbesitzer : "Oh, meine Liebe, das ist etwas wirklich etwas außergewöhnliches ... Soll ich das erklären?" '' *''Elizabeth : " Oh, ja, bitte sagen Sie mir alles was du weisst, du bist so intelligent... Sie müssten selbst ein Künstler sein... " '' *''Ladenbesitzer : "Oh ... * lacht * Ich bin einer ... aber ich bin kein Sander Cohen ... " '' *''Elizabeth : "Haben sie etwas von sich hier? Ich möchte es unbedingt sehen. " '' *''Ladenbesitzer : "Na ja ... ja ... hier drüben ... " '' *''Elizabeth : "Du hast mir so viel zu denken gegeben ... Ich fühle mich ein wenig schwindelig ... Hätten Sie etwas dagegen , wenn ich morgen wiederkomme? "'' *''Ladenbesitzer : "Ich werde hier sein und auf sie warten."'' Kategorie:High Street Kategorie:Unternehmen in Rapture Kategorie:Orte in Burial at Sea - Episode 1